


Déprime et alcool

by Halebop



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Comment de mon seul lecteur: Renard is a slut and also a weak one, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SPOILER POUR LE NOM DU VISITEUR ATTENTION, So i guess that should be a warning, also, donc voilà, parce que je vais pas écrire 'le visiteur' à chaque fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Ils sont déprimés, et probablement pas assez bourrés, et en plus y a bientôt plus d'alcool.(Ou : Clem cherche une excuse pourrie pour enchainer sur du smut)





	Déprime et alcool

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une commission pour l'anon sur tumblr, qui voulait un drabble henrisiteur avec comme prompt 'wresting', en français. J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur!

Encore un soir. Encore les murs écaillés de la cave qu'il partageait avec Henry. Encore la même table aux pieds râpés et recollés, sur laquelle ils étaient avachis. Encore la même terre battue et sale sous leurs pieds. Et encore les mêmes bouteilles de Antoine Daniel's vidées. Enfin, il en reste un fond. La seule bouteille encore debout. Plus debout qu'eux deux.

Et encore une mission foirée. C'est ça qu'ils tentent de noyer. Enfin, il croit. Il suppose. Ça ou autre chose, quelle importance, ils foirent tout ce qu'ils font. Lui il veut juste sauver la terre, et il y arrive pas, et la terre elle va cramer, être inondée, être ravagée, zombifiée. Et c'est sa faute. Parce qu'il est pas foutu d'arrêter ça. Il est pas foutu de rien faire.

Il tend la main vers l'alcool. Quitte à terminer la soirée, autant terminer la bouteille. Se murger bien la gueule, et au lit. Jusqu'au lendemain, ou il faudra se relever encore une fois, et affronter un siècle d'erreur de l'humanité qui le jugent. Allez.  
 Mais sa main rencontre autre chose sur le goulot froid. C'est... latexeux, et tiède, et surtout pas normal. Assez pour lui faire relever la tête de dans son bras.

La main d'Henry est là. Dans son gant, d'ou le plastique. Juste à côté, il y a la tête d'Henry, avec une expression confuse, paumée et vaguement offensée. Bon, au moins il est aussi beurré que lui. C'est à dire probablement pas assez. Mais Renard s'en fout, parce que là la main elle l'empêche de finir sa bouteille.  
Il tire.  
Henry tire.  
Henry a l'air offusqué qu'on veuille lui finir sa bouteille.  
Renard gueule des sons incoherents.  
Les sons finissent par se mettre dans l'ordre.

-Mgneeeh mais ma bouteille!  
-C'est pas uniquement ta bouteille, hein, oh.  
-Mais si! C'est moi qui suis allé la chercher chez Raph ! Oooh rends-moi ça, Henry!

Les néons lui agressent un peu les yeux. Il s'est probablement redressé trop vite. Mais qu'est-ce que Henry fout, là? Il cligne plusieurs fois les yeux, ne relâchant toujours pas sa poigne.

-Mais tu t'en fous, t'es un robot, laisse moi me souler la gueule!  
Henry se redresse un peu plus sur sa chaise. Apparemment il considère ça comme un coup bas. Renard est trop crevé pour se soucier de son regard accusateur.  
-Parce que moi, je peux pas me souler la gueule peut-être?  
-Ah bah j'aimerai bien voir ça, tien!  
Henry lui tape sur les nerfs. Il peut pas juste lui passer la bouteille? Renard le regarde se pencher vers lui, sourcils froncés et yeux plissés.  
-Je te signale que j'ai été programmé avec une affinité pour l'alcool, qui fait ralentir mes circuits, donc il se trouve que si, je _peux_ me souler la gueule.  
Renard est en train d'émerger. Mais il va se calmer le moustachu, oh?  
-J'en ai juste besoin de plus qu'un humain normal, alors oui, j'aimerai bien terminer la bouteille.  
-Eh, tu sais ce qu'il te dis l'humain normal?

Renard s'en est pas aperçu, mais il est en train de se lever et de prendre appuis sur la table. Il toise Henry de toute sa hauteur. Il va carrément pas se laisser parler comme ça, hein, nan mais oh. C'est pas un robot de pacotille qui va...  
Et puis Henry fait de même. Et Renard réalise son erreur stratégique. Parce que un Henry se levant doucement, rage dans les yeux, c'est plus grand que lui, et pas mal plus impressionnant, et un peu plus intimidant, et Renard a un peu chaud.

-Non, mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il me dit, en effet. 

La bouteille est posée un peu trop rageusement sur la table. Renard se ressaisi.

-Il te dit de te calmer, parce que ça pourrait mal se finir.   
-Ooooh j'aimerai bien voir ça.

Renard attrappe la bouteille.  
-Bah viens! Viens la chercher! Si t'es tellement plus fort que moi.

Henry se redresse lentement. Il contourne la table, pas à pas. Il laisse traîner sa main sur le bois. Il arrive, drapé dans sa majesté, devant Renard.   Son ami se redresse autant qu'il peut. Oui. Il peut maintenir la face. Fuck Henry.  
Soudainement Henry se jette sur le bras de Renard, qui doit se décaler brusquement en relevant la bouteille; il tourne dans le dos de Henry pour poser la bouteilles sur la table et sans s'arreter, il attrappe le bras, le remonte dans le dos et avant que l'élan d'Henry se soit dissipé, il l'utilise pour plaquer le robot contre le mur le plus proche.

Renard a son avant-bras plaqué contre la nuque d'Henry, et il le maintiens face contre le mur. Dans les faits, il a besoin de tout son corps pour le maintenir là.  Il sait bien que c'est principalement la surprise qui fait que Henry n'a pas encore réagit. Mais il n'empêche, lorsqu'il arrive à bloquer les premiers mouvements du robot en pressant ses jambes à l'arrière de celles de Henry, un certain grisement le gagne. Il a de nouveau une boule de chaud dans son ventre, qui radie dans toutes ses extrémités. Il ne peut pas empecher son sourire, et il se penche même vers son oreille pour y souffler un "T'es pas au niveau pour te battre contre moi, regarde les faits".  
Il sent le visage Henry se retourner et se débattre. Il relache un peu sa pression, ne serait que pour le laisser parler. Il voit même un sourire retrousser les lèvres d'Henry.  
-Je dirais que 'se battre' n'est pas vraiment ce que la bosse dans ton pentalon a envie de faire...

Hein. Qu'est ce que quoi.

Bon il a l'habitude d'être aussi proche, et d'habitude ils sont plus horizontaux. Des flash arrivent. Des flash plaisants mais distrayant. Entre ça et l'alcool, c'est absolument pas étonnant que Henry parvienne à se degager de sa prise; et avant qu'il ai même pu se retourner entièrement, il sent une grande force lui presser les épaule et un impact violent dans son dos, et il lui faut encore quelques secondes pour realiser qu'il est dos au mur, le visage d'Henry à quelque centimètres du sien.

-Alors? Je ne suis 'pas au niveau'?  
Henry est trop proche, sa moustache cache son expression défiante et suffisante, et il est penché sur lui. Alors oui il a toujours cette chaleur au ventre, et commence à effectivement se rendre compte que elle se manifeste autrepart que dans son ventre, mais il s'en fout. Il va teeeellement pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

Il attrappe le col de Henry et l'embrasse. Un peu violent, pas cent pour cent à l'endroit ou il voulait atterrir, mais close enough. Il sent la surprise d'Henry, et la pression des mains se relâcher sur ses épaules. Bingo.   
Il le retourne pour le faire prendre sa place contre ce mur. Heureusement que les Castafoltes ont des cheveux rembourrés, ou la tête aurait cogné plutôt violament. Mais au moins cette fois ci, il peut utiliser ses lèvres et ses mains s'accrochant au col d'Henry pour le maintenir contre le mur, alors il va...  
Il va se faire retourner comme une crêpe il semblerait. Ah oui, oublier de bloquer les mains a pu être une erreur. Henry n'oublie pas, lui, il lui maintient les poignets contre le mur, bien au dessus de sa tête, et il continue à l'embrasser, à appronfondir le baiser, et il commence même à presser sa jambe contre l'entrejambe de Renard, et putain, Renard _fond_. Il fond comme neige au soleil, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se presser contre l'autre. Et les mouvements de son bassins ne peuvent absolument plus être interprétés comme une quelconque volonté se se battre. Henry le sait, Renard sait que Henry sait; et quand Henry cesse de l'embrasser pour sourire en coin et prendre une inspiration, il le coupe d'un "ta gueule" avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, et il reprend ses lèvres. Putain de robot smartass. Henry se détache encore une fois. Non mais il tiens vraiment à faire son interessant maintenant?   
-Serieux Henry, t'as intérêt à utiliser cette bouche pour autre chose que dire des conneries.  
Sa voix est trop rauque, ses mots sortent trop rapidement, et il le sait que Henry est en train de se fouttre de la gueule de son état, mais si il arrêtait de bouger son bassin juste comme ça aussi parce q-WOW.  
Renard doit prendre une grande inspiration, et si il ne fait pas encore de bruit, ses expressions parlent d'elles-même. Henry le connait, et il utilise tout ça à son desavantage.

Mais surtout Henry mord.   
Henry mord cou et gorge, ce qu'il arrive à atteindre par le col de ses vêtements.  
Et Renard est très, _très_ sensible aux morsures.   
Surtout celles d'Henry.

Si le champs d'action reste combatif, ce n'est plus le cas des deux protagonistes. Renard essaye vaguement de garder la face, en évitant d'être trop sonore, mais ses mouvements sont plus qu'équivoques. Quand à Henry, il essaye juste de confirmer sa victoire. Se delaissant du cou, il fait passer les deux mains de Renard dans sa main droite, puis porte l'autre à sa bouche et enlève son gants avec les dents. L'habitude leur a appris que c'était mieux sans. Il recrache le gant par terre, puis, en se retenant pour aller doucement, il pose la main sur la hanche qui ondule contre la sienne. Il la sent frémir.

Les poignets de Renard se debattent sous sa main. Fuck. Il relache un peu, et Renard en profite immediatement pour se décoller du mur et l'embrasser. Henry, rassuré, repond avec une force qui fait reprendre à Renard sa place contre le mur. Il en profite pour glisser sa main gauche sous l'élastique du pentalon. Les bruits de Renard sont assourdis par sa bouche.   
La main explore, sous le pentalon, sous le caleçon, elle glisse sur la peau froide, le ventre, les jambes, l'interieur des cuisses. Henry voit bien Renard se debattre pour que cette exploration se recentre vers un endroit precis, mais il ignore les mouvements de bassins et continue à tourner autours. Chaque chose en son temps. Renard fulmine et semble prêt à pester, interrompant même leurs baiser pour se plaindre, mais Henry fait taire ces complaintes en s'interessant soudainement à son cou. C'est traître, ils le savent tous deux. Mais ça fonctionne, et entre ça et la mains en bas, Renard est en train de devenir de plus en plus sonore.   
Henry decide de voir à quel point il peut augmenter ce volume. Ses dents rencontrent un endroit particulièrement sensible, et sa main decide enfin de s'interesser à ce que le bassin de Renard le suppliait de prendre en main. Oh, juste une caresse du bout des doigts, qui remonte tout du long.   
Et le résultat est à la hauteur de ses attentes.   
Si Renard avait gémis lors de la morsure, lorsqu'il sent les doigts d'Henry, c'est une grand inspiration suivi d'un concert de plaintes qui s'échappe de sa bouche. Ce connard de robot ne peut même pas normalement le prendre en main, non, il laisse juste le bout de ses doigts trainer, à gauche, à droite, tout du long ou juste au bout, et c'est parfait, mais c'est dix fois pire. Il le sait, que Henry s'ammuse énormément à le voir gigoter et à l'entendre gémir; il sait que là il fait exactement ce que Henry veut, mais il est incapable de faire autre chose.

Et puis Henry enroule sa main. Et c'est parfait. Il ne bouge même pas, il laisse juste son pouce caresser ce qui viens à sa portée, mais la main est là, tiède et douce, et Renard est très très bien. La bouche de Henry est toujours contre son cou, moins pour modre que pour embrasser ou juste rester là. Il est beaucoup plus grand, penché sur lui comme ça. Renard se demande un bref instant si la position de son bras est confortable pour lui. Et puis ce bras s'active et Renard ne pense plus à grand chose. La main remonte lentement, avec une légère pression, et redescend encore. Puis elle remonte encore, et redescend, et le mouvement se met en place, n'aidant absolument pas Renard à être sinencieux: à chaque aller-retour de nouveaux bruits s'échappent de ses lèvres. Il sent Henry sourire contre son cou. Si il avait assez de force il l'insulterait, mais là toutes ses pensée sont un peu sur le même point. Il a vaguement conscience que son pentalon gêne les mouvements; Henry doit lui liberer les mains pour pouvoir baisser l'élastique, et Renard les utilise immédiatement pour maintenir la tête de Henry dans son cou. Elles passent dans les cheveux, s'y accrochant, ne le laissant pas repartir, et il sent le sourire contre son cou qui s'elargit, mais il s'en fout. Parce que effectivement, le pentalon limitait les mouvements, et maintenant Henry a plus d'espace pour agir. Et il agis très, très bien, à en juger par les sons émis par Renard.   
Le mouvement est devenu plus rapide, le rythme plus soutenu, mais c'est toujours juste pas assez, il faut juste un peu plus, juste un peu, encore, et Henry sait qu'il ne l'atteindra pas comme ça.

Renard sent les mains d'Henry lui prendre les poignets, encore une fois, pour detacher ses mains de sa tête. Il ne les maintiens pas contre le mur, mais Renard a le souffle trop court et le cerveau trop en feu pour réagir vraiment. Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il utilise pour se calmer, il voit Henry enlever son deuxième gant, poser ses deux mains contre les hanches nues de Renard, et celui-ci se sent brusquement retourné. Il réalise qu'il est en face au mur, mais pas _contre_ le mur. Par contre il sent Henry dans son dos,  un bras autour de son ventre pour le maintenir contre lui, et l'autre main glissant déjà de sa hanche vers son entre-jambe. Dès qu'il reprend ses mouvements de va et viens, lentement puis augmentant le rythme beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant, Renard se tend et laisse échapper un bruit qu'il aurait probablement regretté dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Il se plaque un peu plus contre Henry, mais celui-ci se penche vers l'avant, ce qui lui permet d'avancer sa main beaucoup plus, et Renard doit s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La main droite d'Henry le soutiens, et caresse le ventre, les hanches, les côtes, remonte, redescend, accompagne sa respiration qui se fait de plus en plus rapide; la mains gauche profite de cette nouvelle liberté de mouvement pour approfondir les gestes, s'intéresser aux endroits particulièrement sensibles, les caresser, s'y désintéresser, y revenir, et Renard y réagis de plus en plus intensément.

Henry le voit baisser la tête, entre ses deux bras tendus qui le maintiennent contre le mur. Il lui embrasse l'épaule, le cou, ce qu'il peut atteindre avec cette position.

Renard le sens bouger contre lui; plus exactement il sent son bassin bouger contre le siens, et il remarque qu'il n'est pas le seul à apprécier la situation. Mais ça devra attendre une autre fois. Maintenant, il est beaucoup trop proche, il le sent, comme il sent le crépis sous ses paumes, la tête d'Henry sur son épaule ou la bosse qui pousse contre son derrière. Il sent que c'est pour bientôt, le rythme est trop rapide, et il a juste le temps de lancer le nom du robot avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Ça lui prend beaucoup trop de force, et lorsqu'il a fini, ses jambes se dérobent et seul le bras d'Henry lui permet de ne pas s'écraser à terre. Henry le serre contre lui, s'essuyant d'abord la main sur sa blouse, puis remontant caleçon et pentalon -difficilement, vu qu'il doit en même temps empecher son pantin sans fil d'humain de s'effondrer. Il fini par le déposer au sol, un peu plus loins, la tête appuyé contre le crépis écaillés. Lui même s'effondre en face, utilisant le pied de la table comme dossier. Ils prennent quelques temps pour reprendre un rythme de respiration plus ou moins régulier.

-Eh, Henry.  
L'intéressé ouvre les yeux. Renard le regarde avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, et du menton il lui pointe l'armoire entrouverte. Henry suis son regard pour découvrir, trônant fièrement sur une étagère, une autre bouteille d'alcool non-finie, et même non-entamée. Il se retourne vers Renard, voit son sourire et plus défini, et ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire aussi, et bientôt ils sont deux à rire sur le sol battu de leur laboratoire.

-Allez, soupire le Visiteur en se relevant. Ce sera pour un autre soir.   
Henry se remet sur pied et le rejoint. Puis ensemble, ils se dirigent vers leur lit pour un repos bien mérité.  
Demain, ils ont du travail.


End file.
